


A truth universally acknowledged

by Ephy



Series: Street rat [13]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephy/pseuds/Ephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason got up in the morning forbidding himself to hope for anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A truth universally acknowledged

**Author's Note:**

> The mandatory Jason’s birthday fic written on Jason’s actual birthday, because I hadn't written one for Street rat yet.

Jason got up in the morning forbidding himself to hope for anything. Yeah, he’d been around the manor since last February, yeah, he had been legally adopted, and yeah, he was Robin. But none of that made them a real family. He was Bruce’s solider, not his kid. Hell, Jason _flirted_ with the guy, even if Bruce had never accepted his advances.

Today was going to be a perfectly average day, and there was nothing wrong with that.

He brushed his teeth, jumped into a jean and an _Untouchable_ t-shirt, presented a brush to his hair (honestly, there was no use) and ran to the kitchen to grab breakfast. Jason swallowed.

As usual, there was only Alfred here; Bruce was either still asleep or already out to Wayne ent.

“I’m afraid Master Bruce has already left,” Alfred confirmed in a somehow disapproving tone. “He will be back before 6.”

Jason nodded, sitting at the table as Alfred prepared his plate – and blinked when a pile of pancakes with maple syrup appeared in front of him instead of the usual raisins-and-walnuts porridge.

Alfred smiled at him as he added a mug of hot milk with honey.

“Happy birthday, Master Jason.”

Jason forced himself _not_ to swallow, and more than that, not to _blink_. He managed another nod.

“Thanks, Alfie.”

The butler turned away, giving him some time to pull himself together, then simply put a hand on Jason’s shoulder – and Jason had to fight against those _stupid tears_ all over again. He was 14! He was no kid. This reaction was so _childish_.

But Alfred remembered. He’d made pancakes. Fuck. No, _fudge_. Considering the attention, Jason could at least avoid swearing for a couple of hours.

The pancakes were delicious.

###

The pancakes had been one thing, but Jason couldn’t help but to gape when Alfred brought him the postcards.

“All that?” Maybe Jason’s voice trembled a little. But it was okay. It was Alfred.

“I’m afraid so, Master Jason.”

Jason browsed through them. None contained more than a few words, generic stuff people made out for occasions, but – they were still wishes. Addressed to Jason.

There was one from _Dick_ , the dick. They didn’t even get along. And he had signed with an actual _dick_. (Jason made sure to hide it before Alfred could see.)

There was one from _freaking Superman_. Another one whom Jason couldn’t stand, possibly because he couldn’t help but to be in awe, as well. And from Wonder Woman. And from Donna – whoever that was, possibly one of Dick’s friends, because she’d added _from the Titans_ to her signature. There was one from Dr Thompkins.

There was one from Jim and Barbara Gordon. It was Batman-themed.

“I’ll leave some letter paper in case you want to send an answer.” Jason briefly panicked at Alfred’s suggestion, but the butler simply raised his eyebrows. “Do not trouble yourself with the addresses; I shall take care of the envelopes.”

Jason smiled back at him gratefully.

The letter paper was actually more of an answering card, short squares that would fit in an envelope without being folded. Jason hesitated, then sighed, and picked up the pen.

While writing, the found himself smiling again.

###

The manor’s door opened at exactly 5.30 to let Bruce in. Jason pointedly didn’t go to greet him. The day had been perfect so far, he didn’t want to find himself disappointed at the last minute, and certainly didn’t want _Bruce_ to notice.

He heard Bruce’s steps coming closer, going straight to his room. His heart fluttered. He looked up as the door opened – and his heart exploded with joy.

Bruce smiled over the gift he was holding.

“Happy birthday, Jay. I’m sorry I had to be out the whole day.”

“It’s okay!” Jason squealed, unable to keep his cool. “Can I open it?”

Bruce _looked_ at him.

“I sure hope you won’t use it as unwrapped ornament.”

Jason grinned, all but stealing the squarish gift from him, sitting on the ground to open it comfortably. There, he paused, savoring the moment.

Then he tore the paper apart.

“Books!” he gasped, overjoyed.

Bruce laughed.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been more original. I hope to get you something better next year.”

They were going to celebrate his birthday _every year_.

“It’s okay,” Jason managed. “I mean, this is _great_. I love books. You know that.”

“Yes, I do,” Bruce confirmed, tousling his hair.

Jason didn’t find it in him to protest. He caressed the first cover reverently, his fingers following the curves of the title’s letters. _Pride and Prejudice_. He bet he was going to love that one.

**Author's Note:**

>  _"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife."_ is the opening sentence of Pride and Prejudice ;)  
>  Additional note: Jason is seen reading the book during the Batman & Robin run, back when Bruce was “dead”, while being in prison. You didn’t think I was writing fluff, now, did you? :p


End file.
